Replicate
Replicate (写し身人形 Utsushimi ningyō, Copycat Puppet in the Japanese version) is a Skill in Fire Emblem Fates. The Replicate skill is similar to the Summon command from The Sacred Stones. It is learned by Mechanists at level 15 or higher. Stats Overview The Replicate skill allows its owner to use the "Replicate" command to spawn a replica of themselves. The user can place the replica anywhere next to them, as long as they can be placed on that tile. After replicating, both the original and replicated unit cannot perform any action. Up to 10 units can replicate themselves; after which, no more can replicate for that battle. A replica shares everything that the original has, including skills, current stats, current class, and inventory. Support bonuses and effects imposed by Azura's Songs are not carried over. Effects sustained from consumable items and Staves are shared; to illustrate with an example, if a replica uses a Staff, the original character also loses one staff use. Equipped weapons are shared between the original and replica. Changing the equipped weapon on a clone will change the equipped weapon on the original as well and vice versa. Though the replica is treated as a separate unit from the original, it shares its HP with the original, and the death of the replica also counts as the death of the original. Any Level EXP or Weapon EXP gained by the replica is transferred to the original. However, the replica cannot build support points. Replicas are not affected by bonus damage from the Golembane skill. They still will, however, take bonus damage from other sources if it is applicable. Replicas cannot activate the Profiteer skill, but can activate Salvage Blow. Replicas do not triggerRenewal or Amaterasu, although they can be healed by the latter if they stand within two spaces. Combat Some Skills can be used in conjunction with the Replicate skill to great effect. For example, Saizo's ability Pyrotechnics is phenomenal at softening up a great number of foes in one large burst of damage, but it also damages Saizo as well. If a replication of him is made beforehand, it can use a healing item (such as a Concoction) to counteract this damage, or also push in to fight and cause a second burst of damage. In Casual Mode, this transforms Saizo into a frighteningly capable suicide character. Another great combo that Replicate enhances is with anyone who has access multiple health chipping skills. As each damage chipping skill stacks with each other, the maximum amount of damage one can deal is 60% (Pyrotechnics/Grisly Wound, Poison Strike and Savage Blow) of the opponent's max health. As long as two of those skills are used and both the original and replicated unit focus on one unit, they can severely weaken the unit to 20% of their health remaining. If three of these skills are used, they will be left with 1 hitpoint which means the next hit will always be fatal. Replicate can also be used to form offensive combinations, such as when it is utilised by units armed with both Lethality; if the original and replicated unit have Quixotic and Hoshidan Unity, it will allow for much more instant-kill hits, provided the user is able to deal damage onto the opponent. It can also be combined with Galeforce, potentially allowing a unit to kill up to 4 enemies in a single turn, if the replica and original are unsupported. Support Replicate is very powerful in supporting units, which can be used to bolster combat prowess in a battle. This is prominent in rally/staff units, especially Falcon Knights, which are typically seen as a support unit to both rally and use staves. Either the original or replicated unit can first rally nearby player units. Those units can then be sent to attack nearby enemies to kill or weaken them. After that battle, the other copy can use Rescue staves to bring back those unit(s) back to safety, essentially denying the opponent the ability to retaliate. Dense mass healing can also be used with Replicate. If both the original and copy have a Great Festal or Fortify, they can heal their surrounding allies for massive amounts. If a unit were to have the skills Renewal (Skill) and Amaterasu, and the copy is placed within 2 spaces of the original, both would heal 50% of their HP at the start of every turn. The Replicas can use area skills such as Gentilhomme, Inspiration and Voice of Peace. While the skills will not stack with themselves, Replicate lets the units cover a wider area. It also lets the user themselves benefit - for example, if Camilla has Replicate and Inspiration and stands next to her copy, both will take 3 less damage and inflict 5 more thanks to Inspiration and her personal skill Rose's Thorns. On the subject of personal skills, Kiragi can click Wait to trigger his personal skill Optimist to gain +4 Speed and +8 Luck, and then have the copy attack with the buffed stats. Takumi can pair up with his clone to trigger his personal skill, giving him extra damage and accuracy. Exceptions The following features are not available to a Replica unit. *Support-Bonus System *Singing *Convoy Category:Skills